


Sign, Seal, Deliver

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie isn’t used to this. Pleasant mornings haven’t been around much in the past few years of her life, so this is nice. The smell of something warm and homey and sweet. Fattening maybe. Pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign, Seal, Deliver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



> this a little bit AU. Very short little ficlet.

Callie isn’t used to this. Pleasant mornings haven’t been around much in the past few years of her life, so this is nice. The smell of something warm and homey and sweet. Fattening maybe. Pancakes.

She turns over, burying her face in the pillow Addison occupied not too long ago and breathes in deeply. That sweet smell of Chanel fills her sense and she sighs before turning onto her back again, now wide eyed and happy for the first time in a while.

The sound of no rain comes next and when she turns to her right, she can see a clear sky through the open window. A nice cool, breeze sneaks in and she waits a moment before sitting up in bed. Her suitcase is sitting on the dresser at the far end and it half empty. Callie wonders how Addison managed to do that without waking her.

But Addison thinks of everything. The brand new toothbrush waiting for Callie on the bathroom counter proves it. It’s impressive considering Callie gave no warning of her arrival and showed up on the redhead’s doorstep with two suitcases and a sleeping child, half crying, half apologizing. She wonders if maybe she should have thought about this a little bit longer. If maybe she shouldn’t have used their past history together to influence a ten PM flight. Because maybe it wasn’t just sex, but it was never made more than that.

But by the time she descends down the stairs and hears the distinct sound of her daughter laughing, all doubts are gone.

“Look at your little face, you love pancakes. Yummy…” Addison coos as Sofia continues to munch away on baby friendly pieces of pancake. In booster seat Callie doesn’t remember bringing along.

“Hi.”

“Oh, hi--” Addison replies, barely regarding Callie before returning her attention to Sofia, “--say, hi, Mommy, good morning!”

Callie laughs and heads straight for the coffee where a nice, clean mug is already waiting to be filled. “Where did you get the seat?”

“Oh, Sofia was up early and I thought you should sleep, so we went for a walk-a drive. We went to the baby store and bought some stuff, no big deal.”

Callie laughs and sips her coffee, watching Addison play with Sofia a little more. “Listen. Last night--I know I barged in here.”

“I’m glad you barged in.” Addison says, fleetingly glancing up before lifting Sofia off the high chair. She stands and paces around the kitchen, Sofia gurgling in her arms while the redhead anxiously cooks up the best thing to say. “I’ve been waiting--for you to barge in.” She finally says, her blue eyes hesitant and shy when she meets Callie’s gaze, “I didn’t want to intrude on your life, even though--I’ve been waiting. Callie, you should know I’ve been waiting a long time. I know you know that. Of course you know that. And I don’t know if you’re going to change your mind or what, but I don’t want you to go. And I know you and Arizona--”

“Are over,” Callie cuts in. “It’s over. It’s been over a long time. That’s why I left. Because Mark is gone and there’s nothing left for me there. Nothing. I woke up yesterday and realized there was nothing left that I wanted.” She stops, sets her cup down and takes a deep breath. “Except you. All I could think about was how much I missed you. So I came here. And I just hope it’s okay that I came here and hijacked your bed.”

The smile on Addison’s face is wide and painful and Addison can barely contain herself, so she laughs. “I--no, I don’t mind that you hijacked my bed.” Three quick strides bring her to Callie and when they kiss it’s perfect. It’s sweet, and nice and Sofia is pulling at Callie’s jacket for attention.

“Okay.” Callie pulls Sofia into her arms before one last chaste kiss. “I’ve got two weeks of vacation time, so, tell me if you get sick of us?”

“You flew all they to New York for me, you’re going to have to wrestle me to get out the door when you leave.”

Callie nods as she switches Sofia to her left hip and proceeds to move past Addison. “Wrestling, huh? Maybe later.”

Addison blushes a little, but glares at the brunette just as well. “Tease.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’ll be in your tub.”

Addison remains glued to the spot long after Callie has gone upstairs, and when she spots the unmade boxes she purchased the day before, she decides she won’t be going anywhere any time soon and she won’t be needing to re-pack after all.

 


End file.
